freekamenriderfandomcom-20200216-history
Minecraft Dimensions: The Phantom Wars
Minecraft Dimensions: The Phantom Wars is a special from Mojang Entertainment, Hasbro Animation Studios, Toei and Black Plasma Studios. Plot After the events of final episode, a new threat has appeared in the Minecraft World, the Phantoms have arrived to start a attack on the Snowy Isles. The Champion of the Minecraftian Kingdom, Zion and the Unified Heroes will face a new threat: The Phantom Army, led by The Daughter of Goku Black. Characters Heroes * Heroes of the Minecraft World ** Zion (Champion of the Minecraftian Kingdom) ** Captain Planet/Keyblade Welder Lance ** Noctis Lucis Caelum ** Lars Alexanderson ** Minecraft Princess Aria Blaze/Kamen Rider Blood Stalk ** Jesse (Minecraft Story Mode) ** Petra (Minecraft Story Mode) ** Lukas (Minceraft Story Mode) ** Ivor (Minecraft Story Mode) ** Romeo (Minecraft Story Mode) * The Unified Heroes (group) ** Team Mario and Sonic *** Mario *** Luigi *** Princess Peach *** Yoshi *** Bowser *** Piranha Plant *** Sonic the Hedgehog/Kamen Rider Kick Beetle *** Miles "Tails" Prower/Kamen Rider Mosquito *** Knuckles the Enchidna/Kamen Rider Punch Beetle *** Amy Rose *** Shadow the Hedgehog/Kamen Rider Mantis *** Silver the Hedgehog *** Hyper Metal Sonic *** Zero the Jackal *** Donkey Kong *** Diddy Kong *** King K. Rool *** Link *** Zelda *** Marth *** Caeda *** Lyndis *** Roy *** Ike *** Chrom *** Lucina *** Robin *** Corrin *** Ryoma *** Xander *** Azura *** Captain Falcon *** Shulk *** Pit *** Palutena *** Fox McCloud *** Falco Lombardi *** Ice Climbers *** Samus Aran/Zero Suit Samus *** Mega Man *** Pac-Man *** Cloud Strife *** Solid Snake *** Bayonetta *** Ryu/Ryu Ranger *** Ken Masters *** Chun-Li *** Guile *** Cammy *** Zangief *** Kirby *** Meta Knight *** King Dedede *** Bonkers *** Knuckle Joe *** Bandana Waddle Dee *** Inkling Girl *** Inkling Boy *** Ness *** Lucas *** Pikachu *** Pokémon Trainer Red **** Red's Pokémon Team: ***** Squirtle ***** Ivysaur ***** Charizard ***** Pidgeot ***** Scyher ***** Gengar ***** Lapris ***** Beedrill ***** Lycanroc (Dusk Form) *** Lucario *** Greninja/Ash-Greninja *** Incineroar *** R.O.B. *** Mr. Game & Watch *** Duck Hunt Duo *** Wii Fit Trainer *** Villager *** Isabelle *** Blueberry Cake *** Cherry Crash *** Velvet Sky *** Sophisticata *** Crystal Lullaby *** Frosty Orange *** Ginger Owlseye *** Orange Sherbette *** Izuku Midoriya *** Uraraka Ochako *** Bakugo Katsuki *** Tenya Iida *** Natsu Dragneel *** Happy the Cat *** Lucy Heartfilia *** Arthuria Pendragon/Saber *** Shirou Emiya *** EMIYA/Archer *** Rin Tohsaka *** Sieg **** Siegfried/Saber of Black *** Jeanne d'Arc/Ruler *** Mordred/Saber of Red *** Kairi Shishigo *** Simon Belmont *** Ritcher Belmont *** Monkey D. Luffy ** Protecters of Light *** Twilight Sparkle (Sci-Twi) *** Pinkie Pie *** Rainbow Dash *** Applejack *** Fluttershy *** Rarity *** Sunset Shimmer *** Sonata Dusk *** Adagio Dazzle *** Trixie Lulamoon *** Starlight Glimmer *** Sour Sweet *** Lemon Zest *** Indigo Zap *** Sugarcoat *** Sunny Flare *** Flash Sentry *** Sandalwood *** Micro Chips *** Thunderbass *** Valhallen *** Mystery Mint *** Cloudy Kicks *** Paisley *** Sweet Leaves *** Tennis Match *** Gloriosa Daisy *** Timber Spruce *** Juniper Montage *** Wallflower Blush *** Vignette Valenica *** Leonardo (TMNT 2012 TV Series) *** Raphael (TMNT 2012 TV Series) *** Donatello (TMNT 2012 TV Series) *** Michealango (TMNT 2012 TV Series) *** Venus De Milo *** April O'Neil (TMNT 2012 TV Series) *** Casey Jones (TMNT 2012 TV Series) *** Fugitoid (TMNT 2012 TV Series) *** The Mighty Mutanimals **** Slash **** Leatherhead **** Tyler Rockwell **** Pigeon Pete **** Jack J. Kurtzman **** Muckman *** Karai (TMNT 2012 TV Series) *** Shinigami *** Keno *** Bebop (TMNT 2012 TV Series) *** Rocksteady (TMNT 2012 TV Series) *** Tiger Claw *** Mondo Gecko *** Sir Malachi *** Joe Eyeball *** Venus De Milo *** Mona Lisa *** Sora *** Riku *** Aqua *** Roxas *** King Mickey Mouse *** Donald Duck *** Goofy *** Sly Cooper *** Spyro the Dragon *** Ember the Dragon *** Sparzx *** Crash Bandicoot *** Coco Bandicoot *** Aku Aku *** Rayman *** Sans *** Chara *** Harry Potter *** Inuyasha *** SpongeBob SquarePants *** Patrick Star *** Squidward Tentacles *** Sandy Cheeks *** Eugene Harold Krabs *** Sheldon J. Plankton ** Team RWBY *** Ruby Rose *** Weiss Schnee *** Blake Belladonna *** Yang Xiao Long ** Team JNPR *** Juane Arc *** Nora Valkrie *** Pyrra Nikos *** Lie Ren ** Team Tempest *** Fizzlepop Berrytwist/Tempest Shadow *** Grubber *** Mewtwo *** Dark Pit *** Dynamo *** Bigby Wolf *** Qrow Branwen *** Raven Branwen *** Winter Schnee ** Maverick Hunters *** Mega Man X *** Zero *** Axl *** Marino *** Cinnamon ** Mysticons *** Arkayna Goodfey *** Zarya Moonwolf-Goodfey *** Emerald "Em" Goldenbraid *** Piper Wilowbrook *** Eartha ** Z Fighters *** Goku *** Vegeta *** Gohan *** Piccolo *** Future Trunks *** Krillin *** Master Roshi *** Tien *** Yamcha *** Android 17 *** Android 18 *** Majin Buu *** Frieza *** Jaco ** Team Heisei Kamen Rider *** Sougo Tokiwa/Kamen Rider Zi-O *** Geiz Myoukouin/Kamen Rider Geiz *** Sento Kiryu/Kamen Rider Build *** Ryuga Banjou/Kamen Rider Cross-Z *** Emu Hojo/Kamen Rider Ex-Aid *** Hiiro Kagami/Kamen Rider Brave *** Takeru Tenkuji/Kamen Rider Ghost *** Shinosuke Tomari/Kamen Rider Drive *** Kouta Kazuraba/Kamen Rider Gaim *** Haruto Soma/Kamen Rider Wizard *** Kosuke Nitoh/Kamen Rider Beast *** Gentaro Kisaragi/Kamen Rider Fourze *** Eiji Hino/Kamen Rider OOO *** Shotaro Hidari and Philip/Kamen Rider W *** Tsukasa Kadoya/Kamen Rider Decade *** Wataru Kurenai/Kamen Rider Kiva *** Ryotaro Nogami/Kamen Rider Den-O *** Souji Tendou/Kamen Rider Kabuto *** Hitoshi Hidaka/Kamen Rider Hibiki *** Kazuma Kenzaki/Kamen Rider Blade *** Takumi Inui/Kamen Rider Faiz *** Masato Kusaka/Kamen Rider Kaixa *** Shinji Kido/Kamen Rider Ryuki *** Shouichi Tsugami/Kamen Rider Agito *** Yusuke Godai/Kamen Rider Kuuga ** Team Wario and Waluigi *** Wario *** Waluigi *** Bill Cipher *** Black Hat (Villainous) *** Snips *** Snails ** OK Ben! Let's Go! Universe With Finn & Jake *** K.O. *** Ben Tennyson (Ben 10 (2016 Reboot)) *** Raven (Teen Titans GO!) *** Garnet *** Finn the Human *** Jake the Dog ** Team Mordecai and Rigby *** Mordecai *** Rigby *** Benson Dunswoody *** Pops Maellard *** Skips *** Mitch "Mussle Man" Sorrenstien *** Hi-Five Ghost *** Rex Salazar *** Frankie Foster *** Numbuh 5 *** Juniper Lee *** Duncan Rosenblatt *** Kiva Andru *** Vambre Warrior *** Prohyas Warrior *** Sym Bionic Titan **** Lance **** Ilana **** Octus *** I.M. Weasel *** Erin *** Jake Spidermonkey *** Johnny Bravo *** Grizzly *** Panda *** Ice Bear *** Gumball Watterson *** Darwin Watterson *** Anais Watterson *** Richard Watterson *** Nicole Watterson *** Radicles *** Enid *** King Rufus *** Peter (Long Live The Royals) *** Rosalind (Long Live The Royals) *** Ed *** Edd *** Eddy ** Team Chowder *** Chowder *** Shnitzhel *** Ami Onuki *** Yumi Yoshimura *** Festro *** Uncle Grandpa *** Oscar (Summer Camp Island) *** Hedgehog (Summer Camp Island) *** Robot Jones *** Camp Kidney Bean Scouts (Jelly Cabin) **** Lazlo **** Raj **** Clam (Camp Lazlo) ** The Newest Members *** Charlie (We Bare Bears) *** Nom Nom *** Lemongrab 3 *** Monkey (Dexter's Laboratory) *** Moxy ** LEGO Dimensions Warriors *** Lloyd Garmadon/The Green Ninja *** Laval the Lion *** Cragger the Crocodile *** Lucy/Wyldstyle *** Clay Moorington ** Overwatch Agents *** Lena "Tracer" Oxton *** D.Va *** Mei *** Genji Shimada *** Hanzo Shimada *** Winston *** Mercy *** Wrecking Ball *** Reinhardt ** Team Boswer Jr. *** Boswer Jr. *** Invader Zim *** GIR *** Juri Han *** Heihachi Mishima *** Ice King *** Joker *** Harley Quinn ** Team Heroes of Darkness *** Dark Meta Knight *** Dark Samus *** Reaper *** Widowmaker *** Oliva "Sombra" Colomar *** Doomfist ** Uniteam *** Unikitty *** Puppycorn *** Dr. Fox *** Hawkodile *** Richard (Unikitty!) ** Mane Six *** Princess Twilight Sparkle *** Rainbow Dash *** Pinkie Pie *** Rarity *** Applejack *** Fluttershy ** The Knights of Wishes *** Mephiles the Dark *** Zenyatta *** Malvaron Grimm *** Scott Green *** Aqua Blossom *** Rose Heart *** Nolan North *** Astolfo/Rider of Black *** Crimson Napalm *** Taffy Shade *** Big Mike ** Team Genm *** Kuroto Dan/Kamen Rider Genm *** Marx *** Kazuya Mishima *** Demenica *** Vega ** Space Squad *** Geki Jumonji/Gavan Type-G *** Kai Hyuga/New Sharivan *** Shu Karasuma/New Shaider *** Juspion *** Toha Yamaji/Jiraya *** Touma Amagi/New Jiraya *** Naoto Tamura/Jiban *** Ryouma Kagawa/Fire *** Hayato Kano/Draft Redder *** Janperson *** Show Narumi/Blue Swat *** Takuya Kai/Blue Beet *** Kouhei Toba/B-Fighter Kabuto *** Lucky/Shishi Red **** ***** Banban "Ban" Azarka/DekaRed ***** Houji "Hoji" Tomasu/DekaBlue ***** Senichi "Sen-chan" Enari/DekaGreen ***** Marika "Jasmine" Reimon/DekaYellow ***** Koume "Umeko" Kodou/DekaPink *** Ryouma/GingaRed *** Hyuuga/Black Knight *** Kenta Date/MegaRed *** Yuusaku Hayakawa/MegaSilver *** Gaku Hoshikawa/FiveRed *** Ken Hoshikawa/FiveBlue *** Fumiya Hoshikawa/FiveBlack *** Kasumi Hoshikawa/FivePink *** Remi Hoshikawa/FiveYellow *** Sara Tokimura/Yellow Flash *** Lou/Pink Flash *** Daigoro Oume/DenziBlue *** Tatsuya Midorikawa/DenziGreen ** Sentai Red Pirates *** Captain Marvelous/Gokai Red *** Hiromu Sakurada/Red Buster *** Daigo Kiryu/Kyoryu Red *** Right Suzuki/ToQ 1gou *** Takaharu Igasaki/Akaninger ** Young Six *** Sandbar *** Gallus *** Yona *** Ocellus *** Smolder *** Silverstream ** *** /ZyuohEagle/ZyuohGorilla/ZyuohWhale/ZyuohCondor (w/Bud) *** /ZyuohShark *** /ZyuohLion *** /ZyuohElephant *** /ZyuohTiger *** /ZyuohTheWorld *** /ZyuohBird/ZyuohCondor (w/Yamato Kazakiri) ** /Kamen Rider Black RX ** /Kamen Rider New Den-O ** /Kamen Rider Para-DX ** Teen Titans (2003 TV Series) *** Robin *** Cyborg *** Raven *** Starfire *** Beast Boy ** Avengers *** Steve Rogers/Captain America *** Tony Stark/Iron Man *** Thor *** Bruce Banner/Hulk *** Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow *** Clint Barton/Hawkeye *** James Rhodes/War Machine *** Scott Lang/Ant-Man *** Peter Parker/Spider-Man *** T'Challa/Black Panther *** Vision *** Pietro Maximoff/Quicksilver *** Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch *** Sam Wilson/Falcon *** Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier *** Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel *** Hope van Dyne/Wasp *** Stephen Strange/Doctor Strange ** Guardians of the Galaxy *** Peter Quill/Starlord *** Gamora *** Drax the Destroyer *** Rocket Racoon *** Groot *** Nebula *** Mantis ** Guardian Power Rangers *** Jason Lee Scott (The Phantom Wars)/King Tyranno *** Tommy Oliver (The Phantom Wars)/Luminary Bracho *** Billy Cranston (The Phantom Wars)/Majestic Lupine *** Zack Taylor (The Phantom Wars)/Supreme Mastor *** Trini Kwan (The Phantom Wars)/Queen Gryphus *** Kimberly Ann Hart (The Phantom Wars)/Celestial Fenix *** Adam Park (The Phantom Wars)/Imperial Guardian *** Rocky DeSantos (The Phantom Wars)/Pharaonic Zaru *** Katherine Hillard (The Phantom Wars)/Lady Pterazon ** /Ranger Slayer ** Bulk Biceps ** Violet Bluff ** Brawly Beats ** The Wonderbolts *** Spitfire *** Soarin *** Blaze *** Surprise *** Misty Fly *** Silver Zoom *** Fleetfoot *** High Winds *** Thunderlane ** *** /Red Ranger/Gold Zeo Ranger *** /Blue Ranger *** /Black Ranger *** /Green Ranger/White Ranger/Red Zeo Ranger V/Black Dino Ranger *** /Red Aquitar Ranger *** /Blue Zeo Ranger III *** /Zeo Ranger Yellow II *** *** /Pink Turbo Ranger/Pink Zeo Ranger I/Pink Ranger *** *** /Red Space Ranger *** /Blue Space Ranger/Red Turbo Ranger *** /Yellow Space Ranger/Yellow Turbo Ranger *** /Pink Space Ranger *** /Galaxy Red Ranger *** /Galaxy Pink Ranger *** /Magna Defender *** /Red Lightspeed Ranger *** /Titanium Ranger *** /Time Force Red *** /Time Force Pink *** /Quantum Ranger *** /Yellow Wild Force Ranger *** /Lunar Wolf Silver Ranger *** /Blue Wind Ranger *** /Navy Thunder Ranger *** /Green Samurai Ranger *** /Yellow Dino Ranger *** /White Dino Ranger *** /SPD Red Ranger *** /SPD Blue Ranger *** /SPD Shadow Ranger *** /Red Mystic Ranger *** /Green Mystic Ranger *** /Wolf Warrior *** /Red Overdrive Ranger *** /Jungle Fury Red Ranger *** /Ranger Operative Series Red *** /Ranger Operative Series Silver *** /Samurai Red Ranger *** /Samurai Gold Ranger *** /Meagforce Red/Super Megaforce Red *** /Megaforce Yellow/Super Megaforce Yellow *** *** /Super Megaforce Silver *** /Dino Charge Red Ranger *** /Dino Charge Blue Ranger *** /Dino Charge Dark Ranger/Dino Charge Talon Ranger ** *** /Ninja Steel Red *** /Ninja Steel Blue *** /Ninja Steel Yellow *** /Ninja Steel White *** /Ninja Steel Pink *** /Ninja Steel Gold *** /Ninja Steel Red *** /Ninja Steel Red ** *** /HyperForce Red *** /HyperForce Blue *** /HyperForce Yellow *** /HyperForce Black *** /HyperForce Pink *** /HyperForce Green ** *** /Beast Morpher Red *** /Beast Morpher Blue *** /Beast Morpher Yellow *** /Beast Morpher Gold ** Powerpuff Girls (2016 REBOOT) *** Blossom *** Bubbles *** Buttercup *** Blisstina ** *** /VR Ryan *** /VR JB *** /VR Kaitlin *** /Cybertron *** /Dark Heart ** Winx Club *** Bloom *** Stella *** Musa *** Flora *** Aisha ** The Specialists *** Sky *** Brandon *** Timmy *** Riven *** Helia *** Roy *** Bishop *** Jared ** Crystal Gems *** Steven Universe *** Pearl *** Amethyst *** Peridot *** Connie Maheswaran *** Bismuth *** Lion *** Lapis Lazuli *** Pink Diamond/Rose Quartz ** Team Star Wolf *** Wolf O'Donnell *** Leon Powalski *** Panther Caroso *** Mathis ** Teen Titans (Teen Titans GO!) *** Robin *** Cyborg *** Starfire *** Beast Boy ** Miraculous Team *** Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug *** Adrien Agreste/Cat Noir *** Alya Césaire/Rena Rouge *** Nino Lahiffe/Carapace *** Chloé Bourgeois/Queen Bee ** ** ** Ghost Crew *** Kanan Jarrus *** Hera Syndulla *** C1-10P *** Garazeb Orrelios *** Sabine Wren *** Ezra Bridger *** Alexsander Kallus *** Captain Rex *** Ahsoka Tano ** Team Fireball *** Jarek Yeage *** R1-J5 "Bucket" *** Tam Ryvora *** Neeku Vozo *** Kazuda Xiono ** Ace Squadron *** Torra Doza *** Hype Fazon *** Freya Fenris *** Griff Halloran *** Bo Keevil ** Wander ** Sylvia ** Team Strikeforce *** Lance the Fox *** Cream the Cat *** Ricardo the Rat ** Wreck-It Ralph ** Fix-It Felix ** Vanellope von Scheetz ** Sargent Calhoun ** Team Disney Princess *** Anna *** Elsa *** Merida *** Moana *** Jasmine *** Fa Mulan ** PreCure All Stars *** Misumi Nagisa/Cure Black *** Yukishiro Honoka/Cure White *** ** Master Chief ** Scorpion ** Sub-Zero ** X-Men *** Wolverine *** Beast (X-Men) *** Cyclops *** Emma Frost *** Professor Charles Xavier *** Jean Grey *** Storm *** Shadowcat/Kitty Pryde *** Iceman *** Nightcrawler *** Angel *** Bishop *** Forge *** Gambit *** Rogue (X-Men) *** Colossus *** Psylocke *** Firestar *** Caliban *** Spyke *** Sunspot *** Berzerker *** Magma *** Jubilee *** Multiple *** Wolfsbane *** Cannonball *** Dani Moonstar *** Havok *** Boom Boom *** X-23 *** Amanda Sefton ** Fantastic Four *** Mr. Fantastic *** Thing *** Human Torch *** Invisible Woman ** *** **** /LupinRed **** /Lupin Blue **** /Lupin Yellow *** **** /Patren 1gou **** /Patren 2gou **** /Patren 3gou *** /LupinX/PatrenX ** Eren Jeager ** Miskasa Ackerman ** Bell Cranel ** Hesitia ** Ais Wallenstien ** Bete Loga ** Loki (Danmachi) Allies * Minecraft Guardian Notch/Kamen Rider Cross-Z Neo * Dr. Rabbid/Kamen Rider Decade X * GLaDOS Greeed * Harry * Hugitan * Spike * Puppy Spike * Discord * Cutie Mark Crusaders (EG) ** Apple Bloom ** Scootaloo ** Sweetie Belle ** Diamond Tiara ** Silver Spoon * Filthy Rich * Spoiled Rich * Princess Celestia * Princess Luna * Princess Cadence * King Sombra * Radiant Hope * Dan TDM * Principal Celestia * Vice Principal Luna * Principal Cadence * Mr. Maellard * /Stag Buster * Mr. Gar * * * * Sky Eagle Racer * Dr. Light * Choko * Stormy * Gawayne * Doug Hadderstrom * Princess Ember * Thorax * Prince Rutherford * Grampa Gruff * General Seaspray * * Double Diamond * Sugar Belle * Party Favor * Night Glider * Professor Utonium * Cheese (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) * Mr. Herriman * Madame Foster * Slinkman * Greg Universe * Yellow Diamond * Blue Diamond * Star Swirl the Bearded * Flash Magnus * Rockhoof * Mistmane * Somnambula * Meadowbrook * Lord Beerus * Whis * Eina Tulle Other Characters * Lagravis, King of the Lion Tribe * Flim and Flam (EG) * Diamond Dogs (EG) * Suri Polomare (EG) * ** /Gokai Blue * Denzil Crocker * Foop * Karen Plankton * Joey Rooney * Parker Rooney Villains * The Phantom Army ** Black Cherry Crash/Kamen Rider Lost Build/Kamen Rider Lost Cross-Z Build (w/Nazo) ** Lord Darkar ** Nazo the Hedgehog/Kamen Rider Lost Cross-Z/Kamen Rider Lost Cross-Z Build (w/Black Cherry Crash) ** Entity_303/Blood Metal ** Starscream ** Brittney and Wnitney Biskit ** Colonel Mael Radec ** Evolto/Kamen Rider Evol ** Roman Torchwick ** Adam Taurus ** Wither ** X-Kai ** M. Bison ** Anti-Pops ** Garret Bobby Ferguson ** Garret Bobby Ferguson Jr. ** Cozy Glow ** Ultron Sigma/Ultron Omega *** Ultron Omega's Followers of Darkness **** Dark Bowser/Dark Giga Boswer **** Nether Guardian Herobrine/Kamen Rider Night Rogue **** Angel of Death/Kamen Rider Rogue Dark **** Zavok **** Dreadlord **** Kavaxas **** Zhao **** **** **** Dr. Q*bert/Kamen Rider Bujin Knuckle **** Everfree Greeed **** **** **** **** Galactia Knight/Morpho Knight **** Midnight Sparkle **** **** **** **** **** **** Queen Necrafa ** Lord Boxman ** Rob/Dr. Wrecker *** Vexicons **** Mallory **** Kasha **** Willa ** Jacques (The Ridonculous Race) ** Josee (The Ridonculous Race) ** Shredder (TMNT 2012 TV Series) ** Kamen Rider Shredder ** President Koopa ** Master Frown ** Brock (Unikitty!) ** Salem ** Tyrian Collows ** Cult of Skaro *** Dalek Sec *** Dalek Jast *** Dalek Thay *** Dalek Caan ** ** ** Master Vile ** Vile (Mega Man) ** Gabriel Agreste/Hawk Moth ** Nathalie Sancoeur/Mayura ** Strike ** Metal Sonic/Neo Metal Sonic/Metal Madness ** Duke of Zill ** *** Finster 5 *** Robo Ranger Sentries **** Robo Tyrannosaurus Sentries **** Robo Tricera Sentries **** Robo Mastodon Sentries **** Robo Sabertooth Sentries **** Robo Pterodactyl Sentries **** Robo Dragon Sentries **** Robo Tiger Sentries **** Robo Aquitar Red Sentries **** Robo Green Zeo Sentries **** Robo Pink Turbo Sentries **** Robo Blue Space Sentries **** Robo Silver Space Sentries **** Robo Red Galaxy Sentries **** Robo Titanium Sentries **** Robo Quantum Sentries **** Robo Red Wild Force Sentries **** Robo Red Wind Sentries **** Robo White Dino Sentries **** Robo SPD Red Sentries **** Robo Red Mystic Sentries **** Robo Overdrive Red Sentries **** Robo Jungle Fury Rhino Sentries **** Robo RPM Red Sentries **** Robo Red Samurai Sentries **** Robo Blue Samurai Sentries **** Robo Pink Samurai Sentries **** Robo Green Samurai Sentries **** Robo Yellow Samurai Sentries **** Robo Gold Samurai Sentries **** Robo Megaforce Red Sentries **** Robo Dino Charge Gold Sentries * Pseudoroids ** Sparky the Monkeyroid ** Voltorinshock the Scorpioroid ** Flambear the Demoroid ** Diaburn the Shikaroid ** Artichorse the Winteroid ** Sirenblizzard the Thornoroid ** Vampynix the Vampiroid ** Metalligatar the Gatoroid * Combatnants ** Shocker Soldiers ** Gormins *** Zugormins *** Dogormins ** Daleks ** Shocker Daleks ** Phantoms (Minecraft) ** Vindicators ** Evokers ** Pillagers ** Pillager Beasts Series * Minecraft Dimensions ** Minecraft *** Minecraft Story Mode ** Super Smash Bros. *** Super Mario *** Donkey Kong (series) *** The Legend of Zelda (series) *** Metroid (series) *** Kirby (series) *** Pokémon *** Yoshi (series) *** StarFox (series) *** Earthbound/Mother *** F-Zero (series) *** Fire Emblem (series) *** Ice Climbers (series) *** Game & Watch (series) *** Kid Icarus *** WarioWare *** R.O.B. (series) *** Metal Gear (series) *** Sonic the Hedgehog (series) *** Animal Crossing *** Wii Fit *** Mega Man (series) *** Punch-Out!! *** Pac-Man (series) *** Xenoblade Chronicles *** Mii (series) *** Duck Hunt (series) *** Street Fighter (series) *** Final Fantasy (series) *** Bayonetta (series) *** Splatoon *** Castlevania ** Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *** Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987 TV Series) *** Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1990s film trilogy) *** Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The Next Mutation *** Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012 TV Series) *** Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles ** My Little Pony (series) *** My Little Pony Friendship is Magic *** My Little Pony Equestria Girls (series) *** My Little Pony: The Movie (2017 film) ** Fate/series *** Fate/Zero *** Fate/Stay night: Unlimited Blade Works *** Fate/Grand Order *** Fate/Apocrypha *** Fate/EXTRA: Last Encore ** RWBY ** Metal Heroes *** Uchuu Keiji Gavan *** Space Sheriff Sharivan *** Space Shieriff Shaider *** Kyojuu Tokusou Juspion *** Jikuu Senshi Spielban *** Choujinki Metalder *** Sekai Ninja Sen Jiraiya *** The Mobile Cop Jiban *** Special Rescue Police Winspector *** ToQ Shirei Solbrain *** Tokusou Exceedraft *** Tokusou Robo Janperson *** Blue SWAT *** Juukou B-Fighter *** B-Fighter Kabuto ** Kamen Rider Series *** Kamen Rider Black *** Kamen Rider Black RX *** Kamen Rider Kuuga *** Kamen Rider Agito *** Kamen Rider Ryuki *** Kamen Rider 555 *** Kamen Rider Blade *** Kamen Rider Hibiki *** Kamen Rider Kabuto *** Kamen Rider Kiva *** Kamen Rider Den-O *** Kamen Rider Decade *** Kamen Rider W *** Kamen Rider OOO *** Kamen Rider Fourze *** Kamen Rider Wizard *** Kamen Rider Gaim *** Kamen Rider Drive *** Kamen Rider Ghost *** Kamen Rider Ex-Aid *** Kamen Rider Build *** Kamen RIder Zi-O ** Super Sentai *** Denshi Sentai Denjiman *** Choushinsei Flashman *** Denji Sentai Megaranger *** Seijuu Sentai Gingaman *** Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger *** Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger *** Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters *** Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger *** Ressha Sentai ToQger *** Shuriken Sentai Ninninger *** Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger *** Uchuu Sentai Kyuranger *** Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger ** Power Rangers *** Mighty Morphin Power Rangers *** Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers *** Power Rangers Zeo *** Power Rangers Turbo *** Power Rangers In Space *** Power Rangers Lost Galaxy *** Power Rangers Lightspeed *** Power Rangers Time Force *** Power Rangers Wild Force *** Power Rangers Ninja Storm *** Power Rangers Dino Thunder *** Power Rangers SPD *** Power Rangers Mystic Force *** Power Rangers Operation Overdrive *** Power Rangers Jungle Fury *** Power Rangers RPM *** Power Rangers Samurai/Super Samurai *** Power Rangers Megaforce/Super Megaforce *** Power Rangers Dino Charge/Dino Supercharge *** Power Rangers HyperForce *** Power Rangers Ninja Steel/Super Ninja Steel *** Power Rangers Beast Morphers ** Cartoon Network Universe *** OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes *** Steven Universe *** Teen Titans GO! *** Ben 10 (2016) *** Adventure Time *** Regular Show *** Generator Rex *** We Bare Bears ** Marvel Universe *** Avengers *** X-Men *** Fantastic Four *** Guardians of the Galaxy ** Nicklodeon Universe *** SpongeBob SquarePants *** Fairly OddParents *** Avatar: The Last Airbender *** The Loud House ** Disney Universe *** Wreck-It Ralph/Ralph Breaks The Internet *** Kingdom Hearts *** Disney Princess **** *** Star Wars **** Star Wars Rebels **** Star Wars Resistance *** Gravity Falls *** Wander Over Yonder *** Liv and Maddie ** Total Drama (series) ** Dragon Ball Z ** Fairy Tail ** One Piece ** Miraculous Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir ** My Hero Academia ** Mysticons ** Winx Club ** Transformers ** Littlest Pet Shop (2012 TV Series) ** Overwatch ** Spyro (series) ** Crash Bandicoot (series) ** Rayman (series) ** Harry Potter (series) ** TEKKEN (series) ** The Wolf Among Us! (series) ** Inuyasha (series) ** Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu ** Legends of CHIMA ** The LEGO Movie ** Nexo Knights ** Felix the Cat (series) ** Danmachi (series) ** Attack on Titan ** HALO (series) ** Mortal Kombat (series) ** Pretty Cure (series) *** Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart *** Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star *** Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! *** Fresh Pretty Cure! *** Heartcatch Pretty Cure! *** Suite Pretty Cure *** Smile Pretty Cure! *** Doki Doki! Pretty Cure *** Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! *** Go! Princess Pretty Cure *** Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! *** KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode *** HUGtto! Pretty Cure Quotes !? laughs Hey, Garret Bobby Ferguson Sr. do you believe that girl? She said that Paradox is her boyfriend. (Garret Bobby Ferguson: chuckles Yeah.)|Cherry Crash confronting Garret Bobby Ferguson and Garret Bobby Ferguson Jr.}} (morphs into the Ryu Ranger)|Ryu to Kamen Rider True Cronus}} : Your voices did not just crack.) (Snails and Inuyasha: Shut up, Truman!)|Sonic asking Snails and Inuyasha's voices sound alike}} : Yeah.) Awesome! (Mike Corbett: (puts his on Phantom Ranger's shoulder) Believe me, I've already been there with you.)|Rainbow Dash (EG) to Phantom Ranger}} |Wes talking to Diamond Tiara}} , is the fixed? (Dr. K: Yeah, Troy. It's fixed. After it was shotted down by the . So, Ziggy and I made a few upgrades. (Blueberry Cake: Uh, what kind of upgrades, Dr. K?) (Dr. K: I turned the Turbo Falcon Zord into a form of a Megazord.) Great! That's all the help I can get. Orion, you and Heckyl are with me! (Super Megaforce Silver: You got it, Troy.) Activate Turbo Falcon Zord! (Super Megaforce Silver: Summon ) (Dino Charge Dark Ranger: Dino Charger, ready! ) I called it: Turbo Falcon Megazord! (Super Megaforce Silver and Dino Charge Dark Ranger: Q-Rex Spino Charge Megazord, ready!) (Dino Charge Dark Ranger: )|Super Megaforce Red summoned the Turbo Falcon Zord to become the Turbo Falcon Megazord. Super Megaforce Silver and Dino Charge Dark Ranger summons thier Zords to transform into the Q-Rex Spino Megazord}} Lion Folding Zord, ready!) (Jungle Fury Red Ranger: ) My turn! Troy, it's time to summon (Super Megaforce Red: Okay, Gia! Time for me to use a new Dino Charger. Dino Charger, ready! ) (Samurai Red Ranger (Mega Mode): Wow! Gia, you're coming with me! Time to combine Gosei Great Megazord with something special!) (Samurai Red Ranger and Super Megaforce Yellow: , ready!) (HyperForce Rangers and Jungle Fury Red Ranger: Jungle HyperChronos Megazord!)|With the HyperForce Rangers in trouble, Samurai Red Ranger, Super Megaforce Red, Super Megaforce Yellow and Jungle Fury Red Ranger summons thier Zords to help them}} ) MAGNA-! (record stops at effect) Hey... How did you know? Did told you about that!? MAGNA BEAM!|Tyler taunts Snide, who was doing a back-up plan: Magna Beam}} For more quotes go to the transcript, click here. Songs * Catch the Moment by LiSA (Opening Theme Song) * We've Come So Far (Instrumental) * Be The One by PANDORA feat. Beverly * Anything Goes! (Insert Theme) * Real Heart (Cherry Crash ver.) by Cherry Crash * Unleash The Power (Zyuohger Boys ver.) by Zyuohger Boys * Unbreakable (Lance the Fox ver.) by Lance the Fox * God Knows (Wallflower Blush ver.) by Wallflower Blush * ANGELUS (Rarity ver.) by Rarity * I'm Number One (Bill Cipher and Black Hat ver.) by Bill Cipher and Back Hat * Fist Pump (Insert Theme) * by Kouhei Takeda * by Rider Chips feat. Kamen Rider Girls * by Ruka Matsuda * by Daichi Miura (Ending Theme Song) Trivia * The special takes place after the last episode. * It is revealed that Bill Cipher and Black Hat are old friends. * Inuyasha and Snails were both voiced by Richard Ian Cox. * It is revealed that Sonata Dusk was friends with Mordecai and Rigby. * It is revealed that Cartoon Network Characters are from the CN City. * It is revealed that Keno is Indigo Zap's boyfriend. * It is revealed that Tenya Iida is Sophisticata's boyfriend. * It is revealed that Ryan Steele and Adam Steele are long lost brothers. * Night Glider becomes the Wonderbolts Trainee. * Diamond Tiara argues with her father, Filthy Rich about Camp Everfree and her future. * Mathis and Sugarcoat developed in a love/hate relationship. * It is revealed that Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Black Panther and Doctor Strange are old friends. * It is revealed that Nom Nom and Viginette Valencia are social media rivals. * It is revealed that President Koopa, Bowser and King Koopa are long lost cousins. * Lucy/Wyldstyle has obtained the Master Builder Keyblade. * Lance the Fox is a S-Rank member of the Resistance and leader of Team Strikeforce. * Cherry Crash sings . * It is revealed that Kamen Rider Shredder is the servant of the Shredder. * It is revealed that Dark Energem is corrupted by evil. . * Heckyl found the Talon Energem to morph into Dino Charge Talon Ranger. Gallery 70898917 p0 master1200.jpg|Kamen Rider Lost Build 70931821 p2 master1200.jpg|Kamen Rider Lost Cross-Z CrossoverNexus (395).png|CN City FutureOmegaRanger.jpg|Future Omega Ranger Super legends guardian ranger by greencosmos80-d8ooe4p.jpg|Guardian of the Hall of Legends 653568 safe monochrome traditional+art crossover fanfic+art fanfic elements+of+harmony kamen+rider element+of+loyalty element+of+kindness.jpeg|Loyalty Gaia Memory, Kindness Core Medal, Generosity Wizard Ring, Laughter Astroswitch and Honesty Lockseed The elements of harmony and the chaos emeralds by hannahbro-da28yz2.jpg|Elements of Chaos Emeralds Spike gets his cutie mark by changeling209458-d7imftb.png|Spike got his Cutie Mark HighMagic 006.jpg 1d43a0e90951b4bf0a0082466e134073--gliders-random-stuff.jpg|Night Glider in her Wonderbolt Trainee Loe aftermath filthy rich and diamond tiara by imperfectxiii-daksr96.png|Diamond Tiara argues with her father, Filthy Rich about Camp Everfree and her future Mario and sonic pow cards by rabbidlover01-dbr73j7.png|Mario Pow Card and Sonic Pow Card Silver the hedgehog pow card by ultraautismman-dchexqr.jpg|Silver the Hedgehog Pow Card Kirby pow card by minrpro-dche4n1.png|Kirby Pow Card Samus pow card by modestsloth-dbnz57v.png|Samus Aran Pow Card Goku pow card by minrpro-dchac6k.png|Goku Pow Card 7f4953f6 350f 4665 9ae5 1036d4644976 by jacobthespartan-dbqwklg.png|Ed Pow Card Steven s own pow card by desrie3-dbudkyh.jpg|Steven Universe Pow Card Pow card blossom by uncleppg-dcmh5ka.jpg|Blossom Pow Card Pow card bubbles by uncleppg-dcmh5uu.jpg|Bubbles Pow Card Pow card buttercup by uncleppg-dcmh5b6.jpg|Buttercup Pow Card Spider mans pow card by acerice12-dck68iy.png|Spider-Man Pow Card Wander pow card by minrpro-dchdp4v.png|Wander Pow Card Ok k o metal sonic pow card by redspaceman1212-dbublcf.png|Metal Sonic Pow Card Koopa.png|President Koopa Force crystal by jedimsieer.png|Force Crystal Master morphers by thunderstudent-dclj4kl.png|Jason's Master Morpher and Kat's Master Morpher Febeedb68da79f1c98d9742893187477.jpg|Zeo I Power Coin, Zeo II Power Coin, Zeo III Power Coin, Zeo IV Power Coin, Zeo V Power Coin and Zeo Gold Power Coin Astro turbo morpher by thunderstudent-dcllpxs.png|Astro Turbo Morpher Legacy of power by unknownchaser-d52fmbg.png|Black Dino Ranger Key, Red Turbo Ranger Key, Red Zeo Ranger Key, White Power Ranger Key and Green Power Ranger Key are glowing Trial tommy s powers combined ranger key by zeltrax987-d4lsj45.png|Tommy's Powers Combined Ranger Key Dimensions in danger turbo coin by silvertiger2015-dclgeun.jpg|"Shift into Turbo! Red Lightning, Turbo Power!" Bb2oYjr.jpg|Lord Drakkon, Ranger Slayer and King Tyranno 2cf1113bdc9a45241fc474df63115065.jpg|Luminary Brachio, Majestic Lupus, Supreme Mastor, Celestial Fenix, Queen Gryphus, Imperial Guardian and Pharaonic Zaru Pink power ranger by comicartist88-db5758i.jpg|Lady Pterazon Sdcc teen titans vs ttg by conquerednightmares-dbh7kl7.jpg|Teen Titans vs. Teen Titans GO! Dai shocker dalek by kamenriderpegasus-d938r37.jpg|Dai-Shocker Dalek Commission kamen rider shredder by joinedzero-dcpxgnx.png|Kamen Rider Shredder Power ranger sentries by henshindaisuke-db2x3hz.png|Robo Tricera Sentries and Robo Dragon Sentries Power rangers samurai sentries mode by stuart1001-dck3tfh.png|Robo Red Samurai Sentries, Robo Green Samurai Sentries, Robo Pink Samurai Sentries, Robo Yellow Samurai Sentries and Robo Gold Samurai Sentries The wisp memories by techan-d33rxs2.jpg|Wisp Memories (Boost Memory, Hover Memory, Laser Memory, Drill Memory, Rocket Memory, Spike Memory, Cube Memory and Frenzy Memory) The w needlemouse by techan-d33rzxp.jpg Zwcm4ov3ehv01.jpg|Pyramidas T-Rex Megazord PRSM_Turbo_Falcon_Megazord.jpg|Turbo Falcon Megazord Skydor.jpg|Sky Eagle Racer Unnamed modification of Engine-Oh.png|Sky High Octane Megazord 11351986 1473778029608593 738208357 n.jpg|Talon Energem Kyoryu-navy.png|Dino Charge Talon Ranger 1316878 1387120275406 full.jpg|Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Applejack and Rarity became Alicorns Lance the fox by gamerpen-dc0pxmv.png|Lance the Fox, a S-Rank member of the Resistance and leader of Team Strikeforce Category:Minecraft Dimensions Category:Special Category:Crossovers